


touchy feely

by poppinflowerboi



Series: Boyf riends (aka, really gay shit) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I hate myself, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Squip, Stranger - Freeform, and I'm talking about the thing you do when you numb your hand and, because he did, don't even try to tell me this boy did not get off to the thought of jeremy, hAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE JEREMY BUT IT WAS MICHAEL ALL ALONG, i'm kind of disappointed that there aren't any michael getting off to jeremy fics on here, yeaaahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinflowerboi/pseuds/poppinflowerboi
Summary: michael gets off to the thought of jeremy





	touchy feely

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick little drabble that i had thought about. in the midst of writing this, I had remembered the whole stranger thing, and now i hate myself a little bit more.

Michael hated himself. He wanted to punch himself right then and there. And if that wasn't good enough he'd pay someone to punch him. God he hated himself. 

Michael was laying on his bed, facing his wall coated with posters, and a hand down his pants. His hand was hovering over his hardened member that he was mentally screaming at. He cursed at himself mentally and pulled his hand out of his pants and laid directly on his arm so it wouldn't go anywhere else.

How he got this hard on was something that he was too embarrassed to admit. 

Jeremy had came over to Michael's house to play some video games. They had played for about three hours straight, which isn't exactly healthy since they were accompanied by large amounts of junk food to keep them fueled through it. 

After two hours of straight game play, Jeremy had stood up after they finished a level and stretched. He complained how his ass hurts from sitting on the beanbags for two full hours. Michael had chuckled at the comment. He had told his best friend that he should sit on something soft to ease the pain.

Jeremy, being the sly motherfucker he is, decides it'd be a great idea to sit on Michael as a joke. Jeremy had sat right on Michael, knocking him down in the process. Michael had yelled in protest, but Jeremy had proceeded to sit on the other male.

Jeremy had turned around and sat _incredibly_ close to Michael's groin, laughing at the boy beneath him. Michael had no idea how he did it, but he hid his blood red face. He could feel his blood rushing straight to his groin. Jeremy had eventually gotten off of Michael so they could continue their game. Michael had quickly gotten up and grabbed a little throw pillow he used to hide his growing bulge. 

And here Michael was, hesitant to touch his throbbing dick after his best friend of 12 years had been the cause of it.

It wasn't like this was the first time he had gotten a hard on because of Jeremy, but he always guilt tripped himself through it, because it's not normal to get off to the thought of your best friend. 

 _Just, think about something else_ , he told himself. _Think about someone else touching you. Don't think about about the way Jeremy's hand would hold up your thigh and kiss your inner thigh before taking your tip into his mouth-_

No! Stop that Michael! 

Michael growled and face palmed himself with his free hand. Why did his brain have to wire itself to think of Jeremy in this way? It was slowly eating away at Michael, and he hated it. 

Technically it was Jeremy's fault. He's the one who sat a little too close to his lower region. And he wasn't even bothered by it! If Michael had the courage and a time machine, he would've flipped Jeremy over and pinned him there. He would've kissed Jeremy in all of his sensitive parts and make him _his_. 

"F-Fuck.." Michael murmured out softly. His glasses were tiering off his face as he rubbed his face in his pillow. Well, he couldn't just leave his throbbing dick to just stay there in despair. He had to do _something_. 

Michael pulled his right arm out from underneath his body. Oh great it's numb, he thought. This wouldn't feel good, but it would get the job done- h-holy fuck.

When Michael touched his dick, a loud high pitched moan broke from his lips. His hand felt like.. someone else's.

Okay this had to be some weird ass fetish or some shit. Because whatever Michael's dick was feeling right now was completely foreign and amazing.

Michael sub consciously started pumping his dick and panting like a dog. Michael was glad no one was home, because this feeling felt so good he couldn't control all of the moans and curses spilling from his lips. He imagined Jeremy jerking him off, panting along with him in his ear, and whispering God knows what into his ear. 

"J-Jeremy.." Michael stuttered out. He ran his thumb over the slit of his dick, humming at the feeling. Pre-cum dripped from his tip, and he smeared the content over his dick for more lubrication. He quickened the pace of his hand, his pants getting heavier by the second. 

"Jeremy.. your hand feels _soo_ good." Michael moaned against his pillow. He was grinning like an idiot at the immense pleasure he was feeling right then. His glasses fell off his face, and he glanced and imagined Jeremy hovering over him. 

Michael felt a tightening in his lower stomach. His pants grew heavier and his hand pumped faster. His hand was starting to recover from the numbness, but before it could Michael screamed out in pleasure. 

"Jeremy~!" He cried out, arching his back and throwing his head back as he came. He rode out his high, letting his hand pump out the rest of cum. Michael took in deep breaths as he looked down at what he just did. He did feel guilty for just getting off to the thought of Jeremy, but _holy fuck_ did it feel good. 

His right arm wasn't numb anymore, and he quickly cleaned up the mess he made. He got up and threw away the tissues he used. 

When Michael returned back to his bed, he collapsed onto it and sighed out in relief. He turned and faced his wall, his eyes slowly closing from exhaustions. He fell asleep, thinking about how it would've felt _much_  better if it was actually Jeremy.


End file.
